Different
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Haruhi is walking through a Chinese village when she is attacked and saved by a man.That's all I'm giving you, read to find out more


**This is a requested pairing, and I hope you like.**

Haruhi sighed as she walked through the dark, deserted streets of some Chinese village. She had flown to China to run some errand for the law firm she was interning at. She looked around, and sighed again. At must as she hated to say it, she was lost, hopelessly lost. Haruhi looked at the address on the buildings, her waist length brown hair flowing in the slight breeze. After high school, Haruhi ad let her hair grow out, and had not cut bangs, so all her hair was the same length. She was wearing a simple black pin stripe pant suite, and jacket. The click of her high heels were the only sounds.

She walked down the road in silence, thinking about what the others were doing. She would have to remind herself to call Kyoya and ask how everyone was. Kyoya was the only one she really talk to a lot, but that could be because he had bought out the law firm she was working out. Hunny had gotten married, and Mori was living with them. The twins were in fashion school, and Tamaki was in France doing something unknown to anyone but Kyoya. Renge was in France too since she and Tamaki had gotten married. The only other people fromschool she talked to were Nekozawa, and Kasanoda every now and then.

Haruhi walked past a dark ally (cliche, I know), and was pulled in. She let out a scream as she felt something peirce she neck. The last thing she remebers is a guy with a brown ponytail swooping in and hitting the guy.

Yao was walking down the road, and just happened to be going by when he heard a girl scream. He brust into action, and ran into the ally. He saw a Jiang Shi attacking a brown headed woman, and instantly started out to help her. He hit the vampire on the head, and sent it flying.

"Stay out of this China." The vampire said. "She is mine."

"Not so long as I'm here." China said, hitting the vampire again. "You know the drill. As long as I don't find you, you can do it, but I've found you, so leave."

"All right, but you will have to finish her yourself." The vampire jumped onto the roof of the closest building, and fled.

At first China didn't understand the vampire's words, but then he looked at the girl. She was bleed sloghtly from to wounds on her neck. He pulled his knife out, and got ready to kill the girl. He looked at her face, and couldn't do it. She wasn't Chinese, this China could tell. She was most likely from his brother's land. She looked to be in her early twenties, but China knew looks could not always tell, look at him for instance, he did not look like he was four thousand years old. He pulled her wallet out, and it said she was twenty five, he was close. China raised the knife again, but, once again, he couldn't kill the girl. Something in her face, told him not to. He put the knife away, picked the girl up, and took her to his house, laying her in the spare bedroom. He went to get a wet rag to clean her neck. He washed the blood off, and saw the wound was alread healed, meaning she would be waking up soon, and she would be hungary. He left the house, returning five minutes later with some blood from one of the woodland animals. He set it beside the bed, and sat in the corner where he knew the girl wouldn't notice him until she finished the blood. He would have to explain what was happening to her, and leave it up to he if she died by his hand or not.

Thrity minutes later, Haruhi opened her eyes, and looked around. She was in someone's house, and she still had her clothes on, whichw as a relief. She sat up, and saw the cup beside her. She wondered what it was, but after realizing just how parched she was, she picked it up to drink it. It was slightly thick, and had a strange flavor, but it was one she found she really liked. She finished the cup, and set it aside, pulling a rag out of her pocket to wipe her face off. She looked at the rag, and saw the red spots on the white. "What is this stuff?" She whispered.

"Blood." China said. Haruhi jumped at the sound of the voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." China said.

"It's okay. But what did you mean, blood. That was blood?" Haruhi asked.

"It was. The guy that attacked you was a vampire, and he has turned you. I was going to kill you, but I couldn't. I wanted to give you the option of living as a vampire, or dying." China said.

Haruhi lookedat the man, then realized it was completely dark in the room, but she could see everything so well. She could see, smell, feel everything so much more than she could. She looked at the man who had saved her life, so to speak. she was Chinese, and had brown hair, slightly past his shoulder, tied in in a loose pony tail. He had kind eyes, that showed he'd seen more than most people did. It was a wise look. He was sitting crosslegged, and was wearing loose grey pants, flat black shoes, and a red Chinese style shirt, the sleeves covering his hands. "You're giving me the option of being a vampire, or having you kill me? Do you aways give people this option?" Haruhi asked.

"No. You are the only one I've given this option to. There's someting about you that made me not want to kill you." China said.

"Thank you. I think I'll live. I'll also be good, and not kill people willy nilly. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. How do I explain this to my bosses?" Haruhi said.

"I suppose I can tell yuo who I really am. You can all me Yao, but I'm really China." China said.

"China?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes. Each country has a personification of it. I am China." China said.

"You mean you fell everything the land feels?" Haruhi asked, surprising China that she was following so easily.

"Yes." China said.

"Does Japan have one too?" Haruhi asked.

"You are from Japan. Yes it does. He is a very silent guy." China said.

"Are you all guys?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh no. Some of us are girls. Belarus, Ukraine, Hungary, Belgium, Liechtenstein, Seychelles, and a few others are girls too." China said, surprised by how wel Haruhi was taking it all in.

"Do I loo any different?" Haruhi asked.

"Not really. Vampires walk amoung us all the time, day and night. This only difference is that Vampires burn easily in really bright sun, other than that, one can still go in the sun. You have a image in a mirror, so you are pretty much normal, except you are half dead, have to drink blood, and it can be animal blood, you can see in the dark, as I'm sure you can already tell, you have super strength, and speed, and you are able to charm the pants off anyone, except a country, or one of their offspring." China explained. "So you can have a normal life."

"You can have kids?" Haruhi asked.

"What do you call the America's states. We call them our kids." China said. He had gotten a good look at the girl as she was asleep. She had waist length brown hair, slightly darker than his own. She had pretty skin, and had the air of a lawyer, even if it was only slightly. Her white button up shirt was spotless, aside from a few drops of blood, and she looked like she worked out every day. Now that he was able to see them, he realized she had the prettiest brown eyes he had ever seen. "You're really pretty." he said, not realizing it had come out.

"Thank you." Haruhi said, blushing. "You're not bad looking yourself." She said.

"Then would you like to repay me for saving your life by going on a date with me?" China said.

"I'd love to, but not to repay you, I'd just love to. But first I have to finish what I came to China for in the first place. Can you help me find this address?" Haruhi handed a piece of paper to China after crawling over to him.

China looked at the paper. "You are here. Did you need to see me? I remember someone calling about talking to me, but I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow." China said.

"You are Yao Wang?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes. Would you like to talk over dinner?" China asked.

"I'd love to." Haruhi said.

China let Haruhi through the village she was lost in earlier, but a differnt part of it. He took into one of the only open building, and they sat down to talk about what Haruhi was there for. "So what exactly did your law firm want from me?" China asked after their meals had arrived. "And yes you can eat that. It wont hurt you."

"Okay." Haruhi took a bite. "The owner, a friend of mine, would like to meet you, and tal buisness."

"What is your friends name?" China asked.

"Kyoya Ootori." Haruhi answered, sipping the water in her cup.

"Alright. I'll go, but only because you asked." Haruhi blushed. "You are so cute when you blush." China said, smirking, causing Haruhi to blush deeper. "I will only go though, if you agree to go out with me when we get there."

Haruhi nodded. "Okay." She said. She had never felt this way before, not even with Tamaki.

"Good." China said. "Please tell me about yourself." He said.

The two talked all night, and all the next day.

**I hope you like it. R&R**


End file.
